


Contact

by ZiGraves



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiGraves/pseuds/ZiGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Cecil, offense against Carlos' person is tantamount to sacrilege. Offense against Carlos' hair, equally so. And yet, Carlos admits to quite liking the odd bruise and a bit of hair-pulling. Compromise must be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be some seriously kinky smut, and then Cecil resisted all efforts in that direction. So have some fluffy, hesitant smut instead.

“Harder, Cecil, yes-!”

Carlos was enthusiastic. Loudly vocal. Everything he wasn’t usually, all awkward restraint gone in bed and under Cecil. And Cecil was certainly eager to please, and very eager to see Carlos looking so very pleased, but…

“I can’t.” Against Carlos’ desperate, panting requests, Cecil slowed his pace and petted gently through gloriously dark and sweat-tangled hair. “If I do anything harder I’ll hurt you.”

“Don’t care.” Carlos bucked against Cecil, trying to set his own pace, and for a moment he was winning as Cecil’s body followed of its own accord. Then Cecil slowed again, with a calming hand on Carlos’ hip and loving words murmured into the silvering strands of hair that tumbled about Carlos’ ears. Carlos groaned and gave in, allowed Cecil to set the pace. And to be fair to Cecil, Carlos admitted, it was a good pace.

Cecil came first, but was conscientious and adoring and ensured Carlos followed moments later in a warm, hazy, gentle orgasm. They lay, breathless and entwined, kissing lazily for long minutes before Cecil got up and padded off to find tissues and a towel and start the shower so it would have time to warm up before Carlos joined him in it.

The shower, as with the sex and the cuddling, was a slow and contented sort of affair. It seemed to be Cecil’s speciality, that gentle and reverent sort of sensuality, and Carlos did not in the least mind that Cecil wanted to pour adoring praise over him in that velvet voice, but…

“Oh! Oh, Carlos, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how I let that happen!” The stream of rapturous commentary ground to a very sudden halt as Cecil found a small, fresh bruise on Carlos’ left hip. Carlos looked down, peering through the steam and pouring water, and thumbed it experimentally. It was barely enough to feel, and hardly even visible.

He laughed and kissed Cecil, drawing his frantic attention away from the tiny mark.

“It’ll be gone by tomorrow. Don’t worry about it.” He kissed Cecil again, carefully modulating his smile to be as gentle and reassuring as Cecil’s panic seemed to require. “Actually, I like it.”

“I _hurt_ you.” Cecil’s voice was small, and managed for all that to contain both guilt and accusation. “Carlos, I left a _bruise_ on your poor, beautiful, delicate skin. I _marred_ it.”

“You didn’t.” Carlos kissed him again, more firmly, and grinned in an attempt to dispel the cloying aura of despair that Cecil was cultivating. “If you think this is bad, you should see what I used to get!”

He meant it humorously. Thought Cecil would understand it was playful, that Carlos liked a little bit of roughness now and then.

Cecil made a little wailing noise and looked halfway between grief-stricken and vengeful.

“Who could do that to you? What dreadful, awful sort of person would ever hurt you on purpose?”

“No, no, Cecil, it’s fine - I asked for it-”

“It’s not fine! I don’t know what went on, Carlos, but it wasn’t your fault and you are never asking for abuse, and I swear I’ll make sure I never let it happen again.” Cecil’s eyes were bright and livid, colour rising in his cheeks even against the rapidly cooling temperature of the shower’s water.

“Wait, you think…” Carlos bit back the laughter that tried to bubble up in the back of his throat. He didn’t entirely succeed, and kissed Cecil in apology when hurt showed through his avenging ire. “I will explain in a minute, when we’re out of the shower and dried off. I don’t want either of us catching cold.”

He let Cecil bicker with the faucet for a minute until it agreed to turn off, and had a fluffy towel ready to wrap around Cecil’s shoulders when he finally did step out and the water slowed down to the occasional sullen drip.

“You wanted to explain something that made me dreadfully funny,” Cecil reminded, in tones almost as chilly as the water still dripping from his hair. His mood warmed as Carlos towelled him off, limb by limb, and he was listening without a wary frown by the time Carlos pulled the blankets back and ushered him into bed. “So? What’s this thing you wanted to explain?”

“It’s not too complicated.” Carlos pulled Cecil in against him, arm around his shoulder, and Cecil cuddled into the warmth. “Before you declare sanctions on anyone, none of my exes were abusive. When I say I asked for it, I mean that literally. Sometimes with phrases like ‘oh god yes, do that again’, which I _absolutely_ promise you’ll get to hear as well. Cecil, you’re really good at the gentle, hot, incredibly sweet end of things-” Cecil blushed at that, and made a noise somewhere between ‘oh stop’ and ‘go on’. “-and no one has ever made me feel so adored as you do. But sometimes I like things rough. I like my hair pulled a bit, I like to maybe get slapped or bruised, and I definitely like to be bitten and held down. And I would _really_ like you to do those things to me, some time.”

He held Cecil close, and watched cautiously for his reaction.

“You… want your hair pulled.”

“Yes, sometimes.”

“Your _hair_ ,” Cecil clarified, frowning at the alien concept. “Your perfect, blameless hair. _Pulled_.”

“Yes, Cecil.” Carlos reached his free hand up to stroke Cecil’s cheek, thumbing across his cheekbone, then took Cecil’s own free hand and lifted it to his hair, encouraging the fingers to tangle through and grip, just a little. “Like that, but harder. Especially the back of my head, near my neck. It’s sensitive, feels good.”

Cecil’s frown remained, but his fingers twisted in a little further, a little tighter. He wasn’t pulling at all, but Carlos could feel the tension and the weight of his hand. Carlos leant down, against the pull of the hand, and kissed Cecil on the forehead.

“See? It’s okay. You can try a bit harder.”

Cecil’s knit eyebrows suggested intense focus and concentration as he tightened his grip little by little, until it was enough that Carlos had to tip his head back a little to follow the hand. He watched the way Carlos’ throat bobbed, a studious expression Carlos could just see out of the corner of his eye, and twisted his fingers one little bit more, but sharply. Carlos’ breath hissed and Cecil let go immediately, soothing and petting over the afflicted bit of scalp.

“It’s okay,” Carlos promised, rescuing Cecil’s hand from the back of his neck and pressing kisses to the knuckles. “It’s okay, it’s good. I like it like that.”

"But I hurt you. I heard it.”

“The good sort of pain, I swear.” Cecil still looked wary, and Carlos brought him into a tight hug. “You don’t have to like it. I won’t ask you to if you don’t want to, okay? But that was… that was nice.” Cecil mumbled something against his chest. “Hm?”

“I said, what about the other things? The hitting, and the biting.”

“We’ll try that another time.” Carlos stroked Cecil’s back, reassuring and settling. “Shall we get some sleep for now?”

Cecil was rather more enthusiastic about this idea, and shuffled down into the bed to better sprawl under the blankets.

\----

Carlos did not end up having the rest of the talk with Cecil as he’d planned. There’d been a series of emergencies, dire threats to the town that only Science could solve. He wondered how the town had survived before he’d brought Science in to help, and how it was that Science had managed to personify itself to the point of picking up that capital letter. He fully intended to investigate, just as soon as he had the time.

It did not look like he would have the time anything like soon. Time spent not fighting off disaster and extradimensional invasion was generally spent sleeping or recuperating, often just passed out from exhaustion and pillowed in Cecil’s lap.

Cecil didn’t mind that he got to lavish attention and care on Carlos, but quite audibly did mind that the demands of Science tended to result in Carlos not being able to do much more than get home and collapse. By the time the series of disasters let up - quite normal for springtime, Cecil said, everything getting a little bit lively, even the little baby apocalypses - Carlos had quite forgotten about needing to have a sensible discussion with Cecil. He was tired, sore in a variety of awkward and unpleasant ways, and had conserved just enough energy for a celebratory we-aren’t-dead-yet shag.

Cecil was, as ever, solicitous and gentle. He was mindful of Carlos’ scrapes and bruises, and took his slow time to open Carlos with fingers and tongue and more lubricant than was strictly necessary, stroking and massaging until Carlos was quite utterly boneless in his grasp and only then sliding in.

The stroking and massaging continued as Cecil began to thrust in earnest, Carlos hanging on with arms and legs wrapped around him. He was too lost in finally having pleasure, having relief from all the stress of demanding Science, having Cecil fucking him in that sublimely gentle way, that he did not notice when one of Cecil’s hands stole up into his hair. He didn’t notice at all until he felt the hand twist and pull his head back just a little, just enough for Cecil to kiss his shoulder and throat unimpeded.

_Ah_ , he thought, and it was all the thought he had time for before Cecil’s teeth scraped his neck as lightly as any kiss.

“ _Ah_ ,” he said, and Cecil kissed the spot that had barely met with his teeth.

“Is this what you want?” Cecil asked, nuzzling into the hair behind Carlos’ ear while his hand tightened again. “Is it good?” And there, again, teeth on his neck with the softest of kisses.

“Yes, yes, please, harder,” Carlos gasped, pulling against the hand in his hair to press up against the teeth. Cecil never slowed in his gentle, rhythmic rolls of the hips, pressing in with the same gentle and unceasing attention to Carlos’ pleasure that he employed when he wasn’t sinking his teeth into Carlos’ shoulder hard enough to make him hiss and beg for more.

Carlos clawed at Cecil’s back, scrabbling blunt-nailed for purchase as he panted his way toward a messy, shaky, much-needed climax. He moaned desperately, bucking up to meet Cecil’s thrusts, and could not help but whimper when Cecil let go of his hair and began to pepper him with soft and apologetic kisses instead.

“Was it too hard? Do you need me to stop?”

The words didn’t register fully at first, and it was only when Cecil threatened to stop moving entirely that Carlos pulled enough speech together to beg him to keep going.

“No, please, don’t stop - I’m so close, so close, Cecil, please, need you-”

Cecil pulled out almost entirely - “- _god, please, Cecil, fuck me_ -” - and drove in, deeper and harder and obedient to Carlos’ nonstop stream of begging praise. He kissed Carlos on the lips and cheeks, the jaw, the throat, and Carlos came with a sobbing shout when he finally grazed his teeth over the one bitemark he’d managed to leave before.

Carlos didn’t unwrap his arms and legs until Cecil came as well. He clutched Cecil close, stroking his back and murmuring hoarse thanks over and over as they both caught their breath.

“That was great,” he sighed, contented and endorphin-hazed. Cecil muttered something less enthusiastic and Carlos rolled over to face him properly, cupping his face and looking directly into his eyes. “Cecil. I know it’s not your thing and you did it anyway, just for me. It was so good. You’re gorgeous and I love you.”

Cecil didn’t look entirely convinced.

“I bit you. There’s a mark.”

“And I _like_ that mark.” Carlos kissed Cecil, smiling. “I’ll have it with me when I’m working, and every time I touch it I’ll feel you on me again. It’s a great mark.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I still don’t think I could ever hit you.”

Carlos gathered Cecil up against him again, hugged him tight and kissed whatever skin was in reach. After a little while, Cecil kissed him back with soft reverence.


End file.
